


Epiphany

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [214]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Major Character Injury, on the angsty side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6848545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>epiphany: noun: i-ˈpi-fə-nē: an illuminating discovery, realization, or disclosure</p><p>Middle English: from Greek epiphainein ‘reveal.’ The sense relating to the Christian festival is via Old French epiphanie and ecclesiastical Latin epiphania.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epiphany

John was holding Sherlock's head in his lap when they finally got to the scene, the ambulance behind them, lights and sirens going full blast. Lestrade stopped in his tracks as he heard John speaking to the detective.

"I'm here, love. Please, open your eyes, I need you to open your beautiful eyes and look at me, please. There, there you are...no, you don't need to talk, just squeeze my hand. They are going to put you on a stretcher, and take care of you. Lestrade will drive me over there, so they can focus on taking care of you. No, don't shake your head at me, idiot, I need you to co-operate, I know how you loathe authority and doctors..."

"Doctors as a general idea, but I do love you - " Sherlock managed to whisper through clenched teeth. Lestrade stepped back a few steps, trying to give them privacy, even though neither of them noticed anyone or anything else at the moment.

"Yes, yes, I know." John kissed Sherlock on his forehead then helped the EMTs get him on the stretcher, and onto the ambulance. "I'll be there, soon."

"What happened, John?" 

"What usually happens, Greg? He went ahead, thinking he's invincible, and tried to- damnit, I stopped the bleeding in time, I think, but, I honestly don't know what I will do, if -"

"How long?" An epiphany, obvious, if he had paid attention, struck Lestrade suddenly and he shook his head.

"After that Chinese gang thing, we got home, he looked at me, I looked at him..."

"So..."

"Yeah, before-"

"Damn, John."

"Can we stop at Baker Street so I can shower and grab a bag before we head over? Need to let Mrs. Hudson and Mycroft know, and grab my laptop and charger and a few changes of clothing, that book I've been meaning to read, toothbrush-"

"Slow down."

"I can't, Greg. One day -"

"John -"

John shook his head and tried to smile. "Serbia didn't kill him. I'll be damned if an arsehole with a fucking broken bottle is going to take him from me."

Lestrade turned back and picked up the blood stained coat and scarf, and handed them to John.

John sighed and held them tightly. "Do you know how many of these we have gone through? His tailor has a rack of just Belstaffs and scarves, he knows eventually we will need a new one. The Thames has taken three coats and two scarves; one was lost to a sword, uhm...another two, we couldn't clean the smoke smell out of them-"

"John-"

"Right, uhm. It isn't widely known that we -"

"Understood."

"Thanks."


End file.
